Yugi Moto and the Prisoner of Azkaban Supporting Characters
Supporting characters of Yugi Moto and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Protagonists Yugi Moto and the Duelist's Stone Isis - The Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. On Yugi's thirteenth birthday, she sent him a note reminding Yugi to catch the Hogwarts Express at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters at eleven. She also sent a permission form for the third years to have their parents or guardians sign, so that they could visit the village of Hogsmede. [[Ishizu Ishtar (Character)|'Ishizu']] - Joey's mother. She went to Egypt with the rest of her family when her husband, Odion, won the Daily Prophet Galeon Draw. [[Atem|'Atem']] - Yugi's father. He was killed by Anubis when Yugi was only one year old. [[Mana|'Mana']] - Yugi's mother. She was killed by Anubis when Yugi was only one year old. Her son Yugi was then brought up by Mana's older sister, Vivian. Zane - Joey's older brother. He was about to start his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. While in Egypt for a holiday when his father Odion won the Daily Prophet Galeon Draw, Zane learned that he was made the new Head Boy. [[Bakura|'Ryou']] - The younger of Joey's elder twin brothers. He was due to start his fifth year at Hogwarts. Ryou went to Egypt with the rest of the Wheelers when his father won the Galeon draw. During dinner the night before Yugi's thirteenth birthday, Ryou snuck dung beetles into his oldest brother Jaden's soup. [[Tea Gardner|'Tea']] - Joey's younger sister, the only girl, and the youngest child in the Wheeler family. She went to Egypt with the rest of the family when her father Odion won the Galeon Draw. She was about to start her second year at Hogwarts. Hedwig - Yugi's Harpie. She was allowed to go out at night after Yugi promised not to use her to send messages to his friends. She was gone the night Yugi turned thirteen. Hedwig went to France where Yugi's friend Mai was spending her holiday. Hedwig then brought Yugi Mai's present. She gave Yugi a nip with her beak when she returned and joined an exhausted Erol in her cage. The next morning, Yugi sent Hedwig to Joey's with Erol as Yugi's Aunt Marge was coming with a letter explaining her situation. Yugi Moto and the Chamber of Secrets Odion '- Joey's father. When he won the Daily Prophet Galeon Draw, he decided to use the money to take the family to Egypt to visit his oldest son, Jaden, and to buy Joey a new wand. He's the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic. Antagonists Yugi Moto and the Duelist's Stone [[Gozaburo Kaiba|'Gozaburo]] - Yugi's uncle. As usual, when Yugi arrived, Gozaburo locked up his school stuff and forbid him from talking to the neighbors. When a friend named Joey called, Gozaburo answered the phone, and when he learned who it was, he shouted back and Joey and then shouted at Yugi for giving his school friends their number. When Yugi came down on the morning of his birthday, Gozaburo simply ignored him. A few moments later, while watching a television report on an escaped convict named Mahad Black, Gozaburo trusted the fact that he was no good do to having incredibly long hair. He also voiced the idea that the only good way to deal with people like the convict was hanging them. Gozaburo then went on to say that he was going to head out in a minute to pick up his sister Crowler, who was visiting for the week. Gozaburo then told Yugi to keep a civil tongue in his head, not to do anything relating to his life as a Wizard, and to stick to the story Gozaburo made up that Yugi attended St. Brutus' Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys or there would be trouble. Following that, Gozaburo invited Ushio to come for the ride, which Ushio refused. When Yugi arrived at the door, Gozaburo refuses to take Yugi, who instead threatened to "accidentally" let something slip unless Gozaburo signed a form to let Yugi go to the village of Hogsmede on certain weekends. Gozaburo eventually agrees and says that if Yugi keeps up his end of the bargain, he'll sign the form. He then heads off. After returning home, he went in after Crowler and offered her tea. He then asked what Crowler's dog Ripper would take. During tea, Gozaburo asked Crowler who was looking after her other dogs. When Crowler asked where Yugi was sent, Gozaburo repeated about St. Brutus'. When Crowler began saying St. Brutus' should hit Yugi harder, Gozaburo changed the subject by talking about the escaped prisoner. Vivian - Yugi's aunt as she is the sister of Yugi's mother, Mana. As usual, when Yugi arrived, she went along with Gozaburo's plan to lock up his school stuff and forbid him from talking to the neighbors. After a report about an escaped convict, Vivian went to look out the window in the hopes of calling the number due to her nosy nature. After that, Vivian agreed with Gozaburo's view of hanging convicts. When Ushio said he wouldn't go pick up Gozaburo's sister Crowler, Vivian agreed since he had to clean up for his aunt. When Gozaburo arrived with Crowler, Vivian ordered Yugi to open the door and received a kiss on the cheek from Crowler. After that, she suffered through watching Crowler's dog Ripper make a mess of her floor as she hated animals. Ushio - Yugi's cousin. He's very cruel towards Yugi as he got tears of laughter four years after Yugi was chased up a tree by his aunt Crowler's dog, Ripper. Ushio is also spoiled by his parents as they gave him a television in the kitchen as a "Welcome Home for the Summer" present since he complained about the walk between the refridgerator and the living room. He enjoyed watching Gozaburo bully Yugi about the rules while Crowler was staying for a week and went back to watching the television afterwords, turning down Gozaburo's offer to come along for the ride. When Crowler arrived, Ushio walked up and accepted a hug from her, in exchange for money from Gozaburo. Crowler - Crowler is Gozaburo's sister. Yugi is forced to call her aunt, and she hates Yugi even more than Gozaburo and Vivian. Crowler lives in the country and breeds bull dogs, which she adores. At Ushio's fifth birthday party, Crowler whacked Yugi in the shins to stop him from beating Ushio in musical statues. A few years later at Christmas she gave Ushio a computerized robot and a box of dog biscuits for Yugi. The year before Yugi started Hogwarts, she showed up, and when Yugi had to run up a tree because he had accidentally trodden on her favorite bull-dog Ripper's tale, she refused to call him off until about midnight. Four years later, she was going to visit the Dursleys for a week. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Harry Potter Category:Yugi Moto and the Prisoner of Azkaban Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters